Health and Beauty
This is the first episode of the second series. This week the Sanchez boys work at a hairdressers and manicure centre. It follows the story of how all the Sanchez boys have gone through change and their basic health/fitness. Introduction The boys were set with a primary challenge at the hairdressers and that was to give four models a perfect makeover.Of course Dainton and Pritchard didn't want to screw up nor did they think letting loose four idiots and four models minge with eachother was a good idea. Throughout the episode it gives an update to how well each Sanchez is doing round with each model. They are all told by the bosses what to do and what not to do. As usual the boys don't listen and end up doing their own things. Stunts Featured *Comb over *Candle wax (breifly) *Perfect makeover (main challenge) *Wax Fitness As it turns out none of the boys are fit and have put on some weight since the last series. Dan says that he loves excising but obviously it's all say and not do. Pancho has tried to eat as healthy as possible. Dainton blames the more money they have received as well as the more parties they go to. Pritchard explains that the state of his body has been the worst that it has ever been. He says that he use to be fit and healthy until he was twenty one where he found the pub The girls meanwhile are terrified of what the Sanchez crew are doing and about to do. Pritchard seems okay with the hair however Dainton and Pancho don't. Stunts Featured *Sweat cocktail *Pritchard's makeover *Hard head *Hot stones *Mister Frosty *Poo in shoe (shown only a little bit) Changes Dainton points out that Dan has changed from being a smart looking human being to a scruffy and dirty looking human being. Pancho agrees that Joyce has changed rapidly for example he now likes to experiment with painful stunts, something he was afraid of before. Dan agrees he has changed in the aspect he is scruffy. Pancho hasn't changed that much however he believes his image is important. Pritchard says he looks like someone who goes to football while Joyce believes that Pancho cares too much. Dainton has noticed that Pancho has become more and more popular but maintains that he'll fall. Dainton, according to Dan, has been obsessed with celebrity magazines and he has been wearing a suit jacket. Pritchard notices the change and also thinks he's trying hard to be a celebrity. Pritchard hasn't changed that much and his fashion is constantly mixed. The girls are slowly but surely trusting the Sanchez crew. Pritchard especially is given credit by the boss as well as the girls. Dainton and Dan come close to giving up as they are unable to do it. Pancho had stolen equipment from his boss and from the other employees and was forced to be downgraded to washing hair. Stunts Featured *Meat Tenderiser *Amateur tattoo *No more tears *Old ladies *Beer emina Finale At the end Pritchard and Dainton won the make up challenge by getting eleven points each. Pancho and Dan got nine points each. It ends with a montage of the after party. Stunts Featured *Hair dryers Gallery Series two dainton.JPG Bad hair day.png Cringework.png More tears.png Happy family.png Sexy pritch.png Simply things.png Hairsalonboss.png Amateurtattoo3.png Hotstones3.png Pancho interpitation.png|Dainton interprates Pancho Hairdryers.png Oldladies4.png Reference https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K2V4H_1jeow https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rY3BpIzj4gc Category:Jobs for the boyos Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dainton vs Pritchard Category:Dirty Sanchez Category:Episodes featuring Pancho wake up prank Category:Episodes featuring Dan's gross out stunts